


Lady or Tiger

by Zai42



Series: Promptober 2019 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, fight fight fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Georgie has a choice to make.Prompt: On a Platter





	Lady or Tiger

"If you bite him now, it could kill him."

  
He's right - goddammit, Georgie _hates_ it when Elias is right, and she crouches low over Jon's fading form and snarls, daring him to come closer. All she can smell is Jon, his blood, the fading thump of his heart, the stuttery in and out of his breathing. Elias takes half a step closer. Georgie's teeth flash in the dark.

  
"I could save him," Elias says. Georgie almost leaps for his throat then and there. He seems to sense this, lifts his hands as if he is trying to placate her, but his smugness radiates off him in waves. "He has better chances if a vampire turns him than if you do. Do you really want Jon to suffer just to spite me?"

  
_It isn't about what I want,_ Georgie wants to say, but it hardly matters and - and it isn't quite true, is it. Instead she growls, stays curled over Jon. Elias insists on stepping still closer.

  
"We both want what's best for him," Elias says, and Georgie snorts. He presses on as if she hadn't. "I don't want to overstep, but I _do_ need an Archivist." Closer. "Don't let him die, Georgie. We both know he doesn't want that."

  
He reaches out to touch Jon's wrist, to draw him out from under her, his fangs gleaming in the low light.

  
There's no full moon to cloud her judgement - Georgie should be logical about this, should consider Jon's chances - but watching that _leech_ touch her pack - that he would have the _gall_ to pull him away from her - it alights something white-hot in her belly. Her vision goes blood-red. Something howls in her ears - possibly herself.

  
She leaps forward, her jaws snapping shut over Jon's shoulder, teeth sinking in deep. Elias shouts something and Georgie wrenches herself away from Jon to launch herself at the vampire. Later she can worry, about if Jon will live, about if he will forgive her for what she's done. For now she has a vampire to slay.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU does not know the definition of chronology.


End file.
